


Somehow they balance each other out

by osmalic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-21
Updated: 2009-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osmalic/pseuds/osmalic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Ruby, road-tripping, eating burgers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somehow they balance each other out

**Author's Note:**

> For the Spn_Castiel comm comment fic.

Ruby chucks the burger at Castiel's head, snickering when it bounces on his nose and rolls to his lap. Castiel merely looks down at it. "You're supposed to eat it," she says helpfully.

"Thank you," Castiel says, removing the wrapper and glancing at the other things his companion dumps on the dashboard.

Ruby gets busy, getting back into the driver's seat and popping two fries in her mouth at once before turning to Castiel with a puzzled expression. "Anything wrong?"

"It smells different," Castiel decides. He sniffs at the burger, takes a tentative bite. "Tastes different."

"Is it good, bad, ugly, what?" Ruby asks, rolling her eyes.

"It has smell. It has _taste."_ Realizing that feels important, Castiel pauses, decides, "Good. Yes, good."

"Great, we'll put some man meat into you yet." Ruby tears off a huge chunk of her burger, grins when she notices something on his face. "Hey, you have ketchup..." She gestures at the corner of her mouth. Castiel merely stares at her. She rolls her eyes again, leans forward, "Oh, _here,"_ and swipes it away with her fingers unthinkingly.

Skin brushing at the corner of his mouth, and Castiel's head turns, catches her fingers with his tongue.

She pauses, and for a moment, Castiel is undecided whether this is good or bad. But Ruby isn't moving and Castiel can taste her: _good, bad, ugly, what?_ like she said; she's all those and more. Castiel knows humans have their own individual tastes, but Ruby isn't human, Ruby is demon now, but she's in the car with him, her thumb tracing his lips and tongue to let him taste the strange mixing tang.

"So?" her voice cuts through his thoughts.

This time, Castiel doesn't hesitate. "Good," he replies, puzzled why his voice his deeper. "It's good."

Ruby pulls back, but her smile is softer now. She gestures at the windshield. "We'll go back to driving later, then you can chat me up the entire ride to LA so I won't fall asleep on the wheel." She takes another huge bite of burger, looking at him to agree.

Castiel wants to protest, wants to say Ruby can't fall asleep because she doesn't know human exhaustion, that he has no stories to offer her, and that the drive's only purpose is to get them to a destination where a hunt is. But he wonders how he would feel if it were anybody else beside him, behind the wheel--if it were Sam or Dean or Anna or even Uriel--and finds that there is nowhere he'd rather be but _here,_ in this car, in the passenger seat, tasting burgers with this Demon. With this _Ruby._

It's been a long time since he's in a place because he _wants_ to.

"I will finish my burger and these things you call 'fries'," he decides, feeling the beginnings of a smile. "Then we will switch places."

"Yeah, stud," Ruby says, grinning and licking her fingers, the fingers that Castiel tasted. "This time, it'll be your turn to drive."


End file.
